


Discovery

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Sex Toys verse [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron finds Nasir’s super secret stash of porn and other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

Agron didn’t mean to find the chest under the bed. He really didn’t. He had accidentally kicked his pants underneath and went to retrieve them when he found it. He knew better than to snoop, but he couldn’t help himself.

It was a large black chest, and surprisingly it was unlocked. So Agron opened it and immediately shut it, his cheeks going red. He listened for a second and heard the shower still going so he opened it back up. It was full of gay porn, sex toys and even a few magazines and tip books.

He picked up one of the DVDs and his eyebrow rose. ‘This is what Nasir is into?’ he thought before setting it back down. There were a variety of dildos in there and Agron picked up on, it was big, almost bigger than his own dick. ‘No wonder he could take me without much prep.’

He shifted through and found fuzzy handcuffs, a few different types of lube (flavored and unflavored), a blind fold and bondage set that hadn’t been open. Putting them back he started to go through the books. There’s was a sensual cookbook, an erotic massage book and a book entitled Tickle His Pickle.

The amount of things in the chest just surprised him. He had no idea Nasir was into so many things. Caught up in his snooping he didn’t hear the shower turn off or the bathroom door open.

“What the fuck are you doing!?”

Agron jumped and slammed the chest shut. Embarrassed to have been caught, he looked up at Nasir, his face red as red at the ribbon Nasir used to wear around his wrist. “Uh-umm…..I-“

Nasir kicked the chest back under his bed, obviously very angry. “Don’t go through my stuff.”

Agron frowned. “I’m sorry.”

Nasir turned away from him and threw his towel off before grabbing a pair of pants off the floor. “I didn’t want you to see any of that.”

“Why not?” Agron asked as he stood up. “Do you not think I have the same things? Well…sort of. I don’t have those books but I’ve got porn and toys.”

Nasir shook his head, grabbing a shirt. “Most guys thought I was a freak for it.”

Agron walked over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him, pressing a soft kiss to Nasir’s neck. “I don’t think you’re a freak.” He lightly nipped at Nasir’s skin. “I’m into the same things, Nasir and I wouldn’t mind using those handcuffs. You can tie me up and blind fold me and do as you please and I would think it would be the hottest fucking thing ever.”

Nasir let out a soft moan when Agron slipped his hand into Nasir’s jeans. He rubbed him, quickly making him hard. “May we could use some of it now.”

Nasir wrapped an arm around the back of Agron’s neck, his back arching. “Fuck….”

“What do you say, baby?” Agron whispered. “Put a porno on, maybe get the handcuffs? Use anything you want.”

Nasir turned his head and kissed Agron. “You want to?”

“Fuck yes.”

“Pick a porno and put it on.”

Agron pulled away from Nasir after a quick kiss and threw his clothes back off. He grabbed the chest and picked the first DVD he grabbed, he was sure they would be more focused on each other anyways. Nasir took his clothes off as well, and grabbed the handcuffs, twirling them. “Get on your knees and face the TV.”

Agron did as he was told, and Nasir cuffed him to the bed before getting behind him. Nasir leaned over the bed and shifted through the chest until he found the lube he wanted. He put it on the bed before grabbing the cock ring hidden at the bottom.

Nasir hit play on the remote before leaning over Agron and pressing a kiss to Agron’s neck. “Relax.” Agron nodded and then moaned when Nasir wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped him a couple of times. “You trust me?”

Agron nodded. “I trust you.”

Nasir’s hand pulled away before coming back a couple seconds later to slip the cock ring onto Agron. Agron gasped. That was something he hadn’t used before. He was pumped a couple more times before Nasir pulled away.

Agron watched the screen, where one of the men was giving the other head. He groaned when a finger slid along his crack before slipping into him. He pressed back against it and earned a slap on one of his cheeks. “Don’t move.”

Agron let out a shaky breathe and kept as still as possible. Nasir slid his finger in and out of him, slowly his other hand occasionally coming around to fondle Agron’s balls or to stroke his cock. Agron closed his eyes and rested his head on the bed, his breathing quickening.

Nasir added another finger and found the spot inside of him that had him moaning loudly and fucking back, unable to control himself.

The fingers inside of him were gone immediately and he earned another slap on his butt. “I told you not to move.”

Agron whimpered softly, his skin on fire. “I’m sorry.”

Nasir pressed a gentle kiss to his lower back before he was leaning over the bed. Agron took a couple of deep breathes, trying to calm down a bit. While he was aroused and excited, it was still a little overwhelming. He let out a loud gasp as a dildo was slipped inside of him and turned on. “F-fuck!”

Nasir moved the dildo in and out, varying the speed of his hand and the vibrations coming from the toy. Agron’s body shook. He was desperate to come, his cock aching, but he knew Nasir wouldn’t let him even if he asked.

He moaned and whimpered, trying to keep his body from fucking back. After what seemed like an eternity, the dildo was gone and Nasir was leaning over him, pressing soft kisses to his skin. “I love you.”

Agron turned his head to look at Nasir and earned a kiss. Agron pressed his forehead against Nasir’s and smiled. “I love you too.”

Nasir kissed him again as he slowly slid inside of him. Agron moaned softly, hands clutching the bed post. Nasir took his time, slowly going faster and deeper with each thrust. “Do you want to come, Aggy?”

“Yes,” Agron moaned. “Please.”

Nasir smiled and took the cock ring off of him. It only took a couple of strokes from Nasir before Agron was coming hard, calling out Nasir’s name. Nasir groaned and gripped Agron’s hips tightly, pounding into him until he was coming as well.

Nasir collapsed against Agron and laid there for a few minutes before he released Agron from the handcuffs. Agron immediately turned and wrapped his arms around Nasir and held him close.

Agron ran his fingers through Nasir’s hair, still wet from his shower and smiled. “We can do that again, right?”

Nasir laughed and nodded, pressing a kiss to Agron’s forehead. “Of course we can.”

A few weeks later, Agron came over to Nasir’s and let himself in using his key. He immediately heard moans coming from the bedroom as well as the bed rocking. He closed and locked the door before he walked into the bedroom.

Nasir was on his hand and knees, moaning and rocking back against a rubber dildo that was stuck to the headboard. Nasir opened his eyes and looked up at Agron as he smiled and got on the bed. He undid his jeans and pulled his cock out, pressing it against Nasir’s lips.

Nasir started to suck on it and Agron moaned, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. Their already amazing sex life had gotten a thousand times better.


End file.
